PTL 1 discloses an electromagnetic relay including a coil for attractingly driving a movable element (a plunger), and a permanent magnet disposed opposite to the movable element. The permanent magnet attractingly holds the movable element. When the movable element is attracted toward a permanent magnet, the contactor is turned on (closed). In the electromagnetic relay, when a voltage is applied to the coil, the movable element is moved. The movement turns on the contactor. Even if excitation of the coil is released, the movable element is held by a magnetic flux of the permanent magnet, thereby maintaining the turning-on of the contactor.
In the electromagnetic relay disclosed in PTL 1, an overcurrent detection coil is provided in an electric circuit including the contactor. When an abnormal current, such as overcurrent or a short-circuit current, flows into the contactor, the electromagnetic relay moves the movable element in a direction opposite to the permanent magnet by using the overcurrent detection coil and turns off (opens) the contactor. Thus, the electromagnetic relay uses a magnetic flux generated when abnormal current flows to drive the movable element such that the movable element is forced to return. This configuration can detect the occurrence of the abnormal current quickly, and cut an electric path rapidly.